


Romantic

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 可代入祖宗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 我对浪漫的理解
Relationships: Vampire/Human - Relationship
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530
Kudos: 2





	Romantic

“ 离我远一点，你这个怪物！"女性举起枪向她的男朋友射击。

腿部胸腔中弹，一发射空。

女性蹲在地上哭泣，边哭边崩溃的喊叫着：“你这个怪物，你毁了我的生活，因为你我变成了这幅不人不鬼的样子，我已经回不去了。”

吸血鬼的血液加深了他那昂贵衬衫的酒红色，用手摸了下伤口，双手沾满血液，从地上站起来安慰她“别哭啊宝贝儿，你看我是吸血鬼死不了的。”

**Author's Note:**

> Romantic指的就是吸血鬼还会安慰他的女朋友说我没事你不用担心这样blabla
> 
> 代入祖宗就是：  
> 宗宇和老徐打架，宗宇把老徐打得一脸血（主要是因为老徐觉得小朋友在撒娇，就没怎么还手）然后小朋友边打边哭，嘴里说着：“都是你把我变成这个样子（blabla）”老徐牵过他一只手，虔诚地亲吻着手背上刚才跟他打架而产生的伤口，他说道：“没关系的，我还在的亲爱的。”


End file.
